Mi pequeño monstruo de Frankenstein
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: Cuando moldeas a una criatura, eres responsable de ella. De lo que hace, de cómo piensa... tú la has creado. No te puedes desentender sin más. No puedes decir "no me gusta el resultado" porque ya no estás solo, pero lo que nunca puedes hacer es arrebatar a su familia de su lado y quedártela para ti. Eso es egoísta y cruel, esos adjetivos que tanto usa la gente normal en nosotros.


No entendía por qué arrancaban a mi hermano de mis brazos. Mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre y su rostro también, era como algo que demostraba nuestra unión, aunque yo consideraba que no había por qué demostrarla. A nadie le importaba. Dexter era mi hermano y el de nadie más, era mi responsabilidad, mamá lo había dejado a mi cargo, yo era el responsable pero ese hombre se lo llevaba de mi lado si otros policías me sujetaban para no que fuera con ellos.

Me llevaron lejos de Dexter para evaluarle psicológicamente. Me enteré del nombre de ese policía: Harry Morgan. Lo repitieron varias veces fuera en el pasillo mientras creían que no podía escucharles. Tenía la intención de adoptarlo, pero dejarme a mi por ser demasiado mayor. ¡¿Qué significaba eso?! ¿IBA A PERDER A DEXTER? Me levanté rápidamente de la silla y abrí la puerta pateando al primer doctor que estaba justo en frente. Su compañero empezó a gritar a los guardias que me sedaran, pero no dejaba de luchar para que me soltaran dando puñetazos y patadas, me daba igual, pero no podía compararse su fuerza con la mía teniendo cinco años.

Sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo y mareo. Todo me empezó a dar vueltas y sentí un repentino dolor de cabeza, sabía que tenía que moverme pero no me atrevía. Iba a perder a Dexter. Mamá, perdóname, he fallado...

Desperté atado a una camilla de un hospital que no conocía, rodeado de gente que tampoco conocía y de otra aguja que afirmaban que me alimentaría llamada suero. Había otro policía que tampoco había visto, un médico con una aguja que seguramente fuera la que me pusieron, era grande... y otro médico que le estaba diciendo que estaba trastornado. Utilizaba palabras extrañas que no entendía pero no dejaban de darme mala espina y cuando el policía se fue, el médico se volvió hacía mi diciéndome que debía estar en tratamiento.

 **\- ¿Dónde está mi hermano? -** exigí mordiéndome el labio y bebiendo el hilito de sangre que recorrió unos segundos mis labios, sin dejar que fuese hacia mi barbilla.

 **\- Quieto, Brian, te vas a hacer daño -** me respondió el médico de la aguja, pero esa respuesta no me satisfacía en absoluto.

 **\- Tengo sed -** me limité a responder.

Ambos médicos se miraron, uno confuso y otro como si estuviera encajando cada vez más piezas en un puzzle. Se acercó hacia el otro hombre y bajó la voz pero aún así pude escucharle.

 **\- Estuvieron encerrados dos días siendo tan pequeños. Es un milagro que hayan sobrevivido, no tenían ningún alimento y ya no podemos descartar que no hayan bebido sangre para saciar la sed. Debemos hacer unos análisis a ambos para descartar enfermedades. Había muchas personas allí. Dígaselo al señor Morgan para que traiga al otro niño también.**

¡Iban a traer a Dexter! ¡Podría escapar con él!

Esperé pacientemente, aunque la espera me mató por dentro y eso que no tuve más que esperar un día. Me dejé hacer los análisis con una tranquilidad impropia a la había demostrado antes, pero los médicos pensaron que era el shock del momento y por fin me desataron, así que aproveché para escapar y recorrí medio hospital andando tranquilamente para no levantar sospecha, como si buscase a mis padres y empecé a correr cuando vi a Dexter. Lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

 **\- ¡DEXTER!**

Harry pareció reconocer mi voz ya que salió de la consulta mientras que Dexter se quitaba su algodón mostrando una marquita roja en su vena y me miraba confuso. Harry se puso entre Dexter y yo y no lo pateé porque Dexter estaba detrás, sólamente por eso.

 **\- ¡Dexter, vámonos! ¡Toda esta gente está loca, no me dejan estar contigo! -** la urgencia de mi voz era evidente. Yo podría cuidarlo mejor que todos ellos.

 **\- ¿Quién eres? -** esa pregunta me desconcertó totalmente. Me quedé ahí parado, sin saber qué hacer, con un nudo en el estómago como cuando vi a mamá ser asesinada. No bromeaba, me lo decía totalmente en serio. Mi hermano no me recordaba. Sentía ganas de llorar pero no dejé que las lágrimas salieran. Harry se llevó a Dexter y a mi me llevaron a otra habitación, una más alejada de donde estaba hasta ahora, pero no me importaba. Mi cuerpo sabía que me estaban cogiendo demasiado fuerte del brazo, que me hacía daño pero mi mente ni siquiera era consciente. No emitió ni un quejido, ni siquiera cuando me encerraron.

No fue hasta la noche cuando fui más consciente, cuando apagaron las luces y cerraron las puertas con seguridad, escuchando algún grito que otro. No sabía dónde estaba. No recordaba haber ido hasta allí, sólo recordaba que estaba en el pasillo y nada más. Bueno, si, escuché _"no tiene cura"_ por parte de Harry.

 **\- Buenas noches, Biney** **-** me dije a mi mismo intentando imitar la voz de mamá y Dexter, queriendo sentir algo en esa sala tan formal, decorada únicamente de blanco con un baño, una cama y una ventana con barrotes muy juntos.

* * *

Los años fueron pasando y entendí la mecánica del lugar. Los médicos eran psiquiatras y me habían puesto desde pequeños con otros locos, pero sobretodo entendí que exteriorizar mi furia no haría más que empeorar las cosas, aunque debía aprender cómo camuflarme, cómo hacerles creer que estaba curado.

Era el mundo al revés. Hacerles creer a unos locos que un cuerdo estaba curado. Si pudiera, los mataría lentamente uno a uno... la sangre me hierve siempre que tengo a alguno de ellos cerca. Los locos en cambio son más tolerables. Los tratan como basura pero están más cuerdos que ellos. Dicen lo que piensan, actúan según sus deseos, algunos ven el mundo tal y es. No todos, ya que algunos tienen una visión de él tan equivocada como los malditos psiquiatras.

En la hora de la comida la seguridad estaba presente, aunque comíamos todos juntos, salvo que nos dividían en peligrosos y no peligrosos. Yo todavía estaba en la primera categoría aunque ya poseía dieciocho años. Solía sentarme en el mismo lugar siempre, pero ese día estaba ocupado, por lo que sin darle mayor importancia, elegí otro.

 **\- Muchacho, ¿quieres salir de aquí?**

Levanté la vista hacia un hombre situado delante mía que me miraba pareciendo emocionado con la idea, pero yo ya no me fiaba de nadie. Podría ser hasta un psiquiatra de incógnito anotando nuestros pensamientos.

 **\- ¿Tú quieres?**

Empezó a reírse, como si hubiese adivinado lo que pensaba, pero me respondió de igual forma tan poco directa.

- **¿Quién no querría?**

 **\- Dímelo tú, eres el que ha preguntado primero -** respondí encogiéndome de hombros, aparentando no darle importancia, aunque debía confesarme a mi mismo que me moría de ganas por salir.

 **\- ¿Cómo te llamas?**

 **\- Brian -** no me importaba que supiera mi nombre, podría escuchárselo también a alguna enfermera y no podría hacer mucho sólo con mi nombre - **¿Y tú?**

 **\- Jack el Destripador.**

Fue la primera carcajada que realicédesde que llegué aquí. Había sonreído a veces, si, pero siempre una sonrisa falsa, esta vez fue algo verdadero, genuino. Hasta noté que los guardias de seguridad se sorprendieron.

 **\- Es un honor en ser el primero en verle la cara, señor Destripador -** respondí con ironía. Era un imitador con buen gusto.

El hombre cogió una servilleta y fingió que la grasa de la comida se le derramó ahícogiendo otra y lanzándola en medio de la mesa. Acto seguido me miró para después mirar la servilleta y volver a la comida. Yo seguí comiendo para no llamar la atención esperando unos minutos. Mi servilleta se había "caído" y cogí la del hombre abriéndola. La grasa había formado unos números. Los números de su habitación.

Sorprendido por la forma de curiosa de contactarme, acudí a la cita. Cuando logré llegar hasta su pasillo, Jack el Destripador ya tenía a una mujer bien sujeta esperándome.

 **\- Llegas tarde, Brian.**

No respondí, pero la expresión de mi rostro reflejaba confusión queriendo saber qué pretendía hacer exactamente con esa mujer. ¿Mantenerla de rehén era su plan de huida?

 **\- Es tu lección. Eres demasiado pasional, me he fijado en ti. En el asesinato tienes que ser más impersonal, no dejar tu marca. Es toda tuya.**

La soltó despacio dándome antes un cuchillo.

 **\- Sino tienes la suficientemente fuerza, apóyate en algo. Algunos animales van en manada, otros acechan... los humanos usamos armas. Pistolas, cuchillos... tienes que aprender tus debilidades y fortalezas. Cuando las sepas, no te pillarán desprevenido.**

Me acerqué a la mujer antes de que ésta pudiera huir y podía notar que tenía demasiado miedo para gritar.

 **\- Si atacas al cuello llega un momento en que no pueden hablar ni respirar pero mi parte favorita es cuando te entregan su sangre tan involuntariamente que has ganado de todas las formas posibles. Cortarles el cuello es demasiado placentero.**

Las personas de fuera se sorprenderían lo fácil que es conseguir información aquí, sabía exactamente dónde cortar, en qué punto exacto. La enfermera cayó al suelo mientras que la sangre seguía saliendo de su cuello y sus quejidos ya eran apenas audibles. Todavía mantuve la servilleta guardada en mi bolsillo por lo que limpié el cuchillo con ella y empapé un poco de su sangre entregándosela a Jack haciendo una pose como si fuera un soldado entregando un obsequio a su rey. Jack pareció complacido creyendo haber encontrado un aprendiz en mi, pero yo ya dije que no me fiaba de nadie.

Una vez que había visto que Jack tocaba la servilleta reemplazando mis huellas por las suyas, comencé a gritar haciendo que los guardias de seguridad vinieran y las luces se encendieran. Jack pareció confundido.

 **\- ¡SOCORRO! ¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR! ¡HA MATADO A UNA MUJER! ¡ME QUIERE MATAR A MI!**

Todo vale para sobrevivir. ¿No es algo igual de horrible el asesinato que la traición? En ambos casos arrebatas algo a la fuerza. La vida o la confianza. Elijo mi vida sobre todo y todos, excepto sobre Dexter.

* * *

 **\- Brian Moser, tu mejoría es evidente desde que llegaste.**

Yo fingí sentirme complacido por eso mostrando una de mis sonrisas falsas.

 **\- Gracias, señor.**

 **\- ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien después de ese altercado? -** preguntó. Esta gente no sabe cómo hacer para sigamos encerrados en este maldito sitio... no lo soporto más. Tuve mi oportunidad y la aproveché. No me arrepiento de nada.

 **\- Si, sólo ha sido el susto, pero afortunadamente, no llegó a hacerme daño -** mentí. Yo era el que le había hecho daño a él. No había sido sólo el susto, yo ni siquiera me había asustado.

El par de médicos que estaba conmigo se miraron.

 **\- Tus ataques de ira han ido disminuyendo considerablemente, ya ni siquiera tienes altercados y has dejado de mencionar a tu hermano Dexter hace mucho. ¿Qué pasó? -** de nuevo, otra preguntra trampa.

 **\- Entendí que no podía cuidarlo, señor. Yo tenía cinco años. ¿Cómo va un niño a cuidar de otro niño? Lo que nos pasó es algo horrible que no debería repetirse nunca. No se lo deseo a nadie y creo que honraré mucho más a mi madre rehaciendo mi propia vida** -mis respuestas eran mecánicas pero la seriedad de mis palabras y mi expresión imitándoles a ellos los convencieron.

 **\- Me siento orgulloso de ti, Brian.**

Dime eso en un futuro...

 **\- Gracias, señor.**

 **\- Te deseo mucha suerte en el mundo exterior.**

Volví a sonreír estrechando su mano con poca fuerza. Tenía miedo que un paso en falso lo estropeara todo y prefería que pensaran que me había vuelto inseguro a que estaba planeando algo, pero conseguí que me dieran el alta.

* * *

 **\- Buena casa -** apreció el fontanero que había venido a mi casa por una avería.

 **\- Gracias -** a esas alturas era mucho más mayor y había alquilado una casa temporalmente, aunque mis intenciones era comprar la casa familiar apenas consiguiera dinero. - **¿Cómo te llamas?**

 **\- Rudy Cooper.**

 **\- Bonito nombre.**

 **\- ¿Tú crees? Mi abuelo, mi padre y yo somos Rudy Cooper. Yo soy Rudy Cooper III.**

 **\- Bonita tradición familiar, ¿No querrías cambiarla? -** como si la suerte me sonriera tenía de nuevo la solución frente a mis narices. ¿Quién dijo eso de que a los malos la vida no nos sonríe?

Si, soy malo. Si, lo acepto. Soy el hermano mayor. Alguien debe olvidar valores como el honor, alguien debe mancharse las manos y hacer cosas que la gente tacharía rápidamente de inmorales pero necesarias. Nadie quiere este trabajo, pero es necesario tanto como el que mete miedo en las guerras, como el que deja morir a la gente para salvar a otras. Todo el mundo quiere a quien salva a todos, a quien nunca traiciona a nadie, a quien es buena persona pero no todos podemos ser así. Si yo debo ser el marginado para que Dexter sea querido, que así sea y en realidad ya es así.

 **\- ¿Cambiarla cómo? -** preguntó mientras seguía con su trabajo.

 **\- Ya te dije, Rudy Cooper es un bonito nombre. Me gustaría tenerlo.**

El fontanero se giró hacia mi pero fui más rápido que él cortando su garganta como aquella enfermera, aunque no puedo matar a más gente así. Lo sé. Matar personas que pudiera echar de menos alguien era peligroso. En el psiquiátrico estábamos completamente solos. Marginados de la sociedad. Una mayoría de personas que estaban a cargo de un mundo que no les pertenecía, repudiando todo lo diferente, creyendo ser los seres evolucionados cuando no eran más que patéticas copias unos de otros. Queriendo a alguien, necesitando a alguien para que su vida tuviera sentido.

Eran tan diferentes e idénticos entre si... eran como los colores. Podían tener distintas tonalidades pero al fin y al cabo no dejaban de ser colores y no tenían mayor importancia.

Recuerdo que mamá usaba un color de uñas para cada dedo. Al fin y al cabo, yo si que era superior, podría tener el mundo a mis pies. No era como los demás a los que les daba miedo hacer cualquier cosa que les sacase de su zona de confort, pero si que me podrían ser útil para mis planes, aunque tenía que ser personas como nosotros, que no tuvieran a nadie, que nadie hiciera preguntas, que no llamasen a la policía.

Por eso empecé con las prostitutas, porque quería que Dexter recordase con algo que nunca fallaba: la sangre. Almacené sangre para llenar una habitación entera y más cuando me enteré que Harry Morgan estaba muerto. Mi único y mayor obstáculo estaba eliminado del mapa. Tenía vía libre completamente.

Y no sólo estaba muerto, se había suicidado. No sólo había abandonado a un Frankenstein, había abandonado a dos, pero como si estuviera haciendo sacrificios a un dios benévolo que ponía las cosas a mi favor a cambio de esas vidas inservibles, después de conseguir en unos años trabajo de médico precisamente, más concretamente cirujano especializado en prótesis, la hija de Harry Morgan estuvo a mi cuidado, pero no me interesaba por ser su hija, sino por ser un conducto hacia Dexter. Era su hermana adoptiva. Una falsa hermana que me estorbaba.

Harry prometió proteger a mamá siendo una confidente de la policía y no lo hizo. Sólo se llevó a Dexter lejos de mi, así que ya que él no está, su hija pagará las consecuencias. La sangre es la sangre y estoy seguro de que Dexter en cuanto me recuerde, me elegirá a mi.

 _"Tú eres el que necesita ser liberado, hermanito, tu vida es una mentira."_


End file.
